Wayfinder Trio meets Organization XIII!
by Number-XV Axsis
Summary: Vexen goofed up... again. Why won't he just stop messing with machines? Now there's A brunette, Bluenette, and someone who looks exactly like Roxas, in the World That Never Was! Why do Roxas and the blond look alike? What does Xigbar know? What is the superior hiding? And what is Vexen planning?


**A/N: Well, here is once again, another One-Shot! It is connected my story 'The Past Always Comes Back To Haunt You'. It is not necessary that you read that story, but it will make more sense if you do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters, but this story and its plot are mine.**

Vexen gulped, as he stared at Saix, who was crossing his arms and giving him a look. A look that screamed 'Annoyance'. Yes, they were nobodies, and thus could not feel… but they could still make expressions… Behind Saix was Xigbar, who was looking behind Vexen, at the three figures on the ground.

A spiky blond-haired kid, maybe around 15 or 16 years old. A male teenager brunette, with hair the spiked a little in the front, and down the middle of his head, to the back, the hair going to the middle of his neck. And finally, a bluenette female, whose hair went to the middle of her neck as well.

All of them had a weird thing of armor on them, the older male, going from his shoulder, all the way to his wrist, the younger males going from his shoulder to his elbow, and the females going from a little ways above her elbow to a little ways below it.

"What's with the teens? Make a teleporter or something? As if! Because if you did, it looks like you broke it," Xigbar stated, with his normal cocky voice.

Saix glanced at Xigbar, before looking at Vexen "Can you, or can you not, send them back?" He said monotonously.

Vexen bit his lip "I can do just that, but… it will… take a little… and it is not just a mere transporter...".

Xigbar shook his head "Then what do we do with the Kiddo's?".

Saix looked at the 3 "I will talk it over with the superior. Xigbar, Vexen, watch over them,".

Xigbar did a mock salute, smirking "Yes Sir! We won't let them out of our sights, As if!".

Saix fought the urge to roll his eyes, before disappearing through a dark corridor.

Xigbar then looked over at Vexen, and his cocky look changed to a frown. He seemed to be deep in thought… But then he said "Well? What're you looking at me for? Get to work," He then looked at the 3 teens, eyes narrowing for a second before he turned away.

Vexen sighed, before going back to work on the machine…

* * *

Xemnas was just admiring Kingdom Hearts- _his-_ Kingdom Hearts. A small smirk graced his lips, as he stared up at it, in all its magnificence… Soon… Soon his plan would come into action…

His smirk soon disappeared though, when he heard a Corridor of Darkness open. He didn't need to turn to know it was Saix.

"What is it?" he said calmly.

"There… was a small malfunction in… a machine Vexen was working on." Saix said emotionlessly, staring straight at The Superior of the Inbetween.

Xemnas turned around, facing the Luna Diviner "Oh? What happened?".

"Something caused it to activate… and now there are 3 teens in Vexen's lab. A brunette, bluenette, and…" Saix paused "Someone who looks exactly like Number XIII, although the clothes are different,".

Xemnas stared at Saix for a minute… _Brunette, Bluenette and someone who looks like Roxas? Are they… the people from my memories._

"Hmm. I will check this out myself, Number 7," And with that, The Superior opened a CoD (Corridor of Darkness) and walked through.

* * *

Vexen glanced up, seeing Xigbar leaning against the wall, staring straight at him, and the superior. _The_ superior. The one who was almost _never_ seen. Staring at the 3 teens who had come from the portal. Was he going to be punished? Turned into a dusk? Surely not, right? They would need his expertise, right? He could not feel fear… but he did not want to be turned into a dusk.

"Number VII was right... He looks exactly like Number XIII," The Superior of the in-between suddenly said. His gaze was on the blond. "How long have they been unconscious?".

"About half an hour… They will most likely wake in an hour or so," Vexen responded, making sure not to look the superior in the eyes.

"And the machine?" Xigbar asked, crossing his arms.

"...It will most likely take a week or so…" Vexen responded quietly.

"Then get to work at once. Send for Number II when they awa-" Xemnas was interrupted by Xigbar.

"No can do Mister Master, bad idea. Let's just say… I know these 3, and we never really got along. So anyone but me, Poppet, and Tiger should be able to do it. Maybe set up a schedule?" Xigbar pushed himself off the wall.

Xemnas looked at him for a minute, before responding "Alright then. Number VIII will watch them first. Number II, tell Number XIII to keep his hood up, and to not speak with them, as well as Number XIV. You will keep your hood up as well,".

Xigbar gave once again a mock salute, before leaving the room.

Xemnas then turned toward the Chilly Academic "get to work, and tell VII when it's done." Vexen quickly nodded, and with that, the Superior disappeared.

* * *

Axel was just minding his own business, dozing off on a couch in the grey room, waiting for Saix to get there. The Luna Diviner was usually there… but it seemed today was different.

Even Demyx beat Saix to the grey room! Demyx! Of all people!

Axel blinked and looked up, as Xion and Roxas entered the room, seeming to be speaking in a lively conversation of dots. Meaning there were being silent.

Well, they still acted liked zombies… though they sometimes spoke.

Then, before Axel could head over, Xigbar entered the room, and everything seemed to freeze for a second before everyone went back to what they were doing. Seemed everyone was expecting Saix to appear at any moment.

Then Xigbar let out a cough, "Well, boss man has called a meeting! Up and at em! Oh, and flamsilocks, you're to go to Vexen's lab! You'll be told the situation there,".

There was a collective groan, but everyone in the room disappeared into corridors of darkness. Well, everyone except for Axel and Xion. Xion wasn't really allowed to go to those…

Axel turned to Xion "not sure if you're allowed to come… but wanna because why not?".

Xion shrugged.

With a sigh, Axel summoned a Corridor of Darkness to Vexen's lab and walked through. Xion close behind.

* * *

Every member, I through XIII, except for Axel and Vexen had just arrived in the round room. Xemnas glanced around the room, before speaking "A machine Vexen had made, malfunctioned. 3 somebody's came through,".

Chatter then filled the room, many different responses to Xemnas's statement:

"somebodys? From one of the world's?".

"ugh, hope they're not idiots as well…"

"I wonder if they like poker…"

Saix coughed, and when that didn't stop the chatter, he barked "The Superior is _still_ speaking!". Then the chatter finally died down.

"while they are here, to until they can be sent back… no missions," there was a collective gasp and a cheer from somewhere.

"no missions? But why?" Saix asked, startled that Xemnas would say that.

"Xigbar knows them. And by the sound of it. They can fight. It would be easier to just get them to Trust us, so no fighting breaks out, and we can make them leave faster. Other then that, Roxas and Xigbar are not to speak or take off their hoods when around them,".

"...why…?" Xemnas kept back a sigh. Of course, Roxas would want to know the reason.

"there are three, a blue-haired female, brown-haired male… and the last looks exactly like you, number XIII," there was a gasp from Demyx.

"ARE THEY SHAPESHIFTERS?!". But be was silenced when a knife lodged itself inches from his head, into his chair.

"like… me…?" Roxas muttered, now looking down.

Xemnas turned to Xigbar, choosing to ignore the comments "do you know what they can do?".

Xigbar shrugged "Not exactly, but I have my suspicions,".

"Well then, continue,"

Xigbar suddenly had a serious look on his face, and everyone went quiet. When Xigbar looked serious … something big was going to happen. And then he spoke… and what he said would have startled everyone if they had emotions:

"Well, I think they're Keyblade wielders,"

* * *

"so… I just watch them today? Then someone else does tomorrow, and so on?" Axel asked.

"yes, yes," Vexen sighed.

"and I have to keep my hood on at all times? But I can talk? And Roxas can't?" Xion questioned.

"And not mention Kingdom Hearts?" Axel asked seconds after Xion. At this point, he was just doing this to 'Annoy' Vexen.

"For the 23rd time yes!" Vexen snapped, making sure he kept his eyes on the machine, so nothing blew up.

"you were counting?" Axel snickered.

"Just watch them!"

"yes, sir!" Axel said mockingly, smirking.

Vexen sighed, and went back to work, while Xion sat down, and Axel started to think of ways to pass the time. He looked over at Xion "I spy?".

* * *

Everyone was staring at Xigbar, who kept a straight face. He wasn't joking.

"k-keyblade wielders?" Demyx questioned, looking… scared. Even if they didn't have emotion.

"3 of them?" Marluxia asked, a plan forming in his mind.

Zexion looked up from his book, finally listening to this conversation.

"and what makes you think that?" Xemnas asked, though his voice was much calmer than Demyx's.

"Well." Xigbar paused "I had a fight with one of them once. The brunette. His weapon didn't look like Tiger's and Poppet's, but it might just have been a keyblade,".

Roxas looked up, back at Xigbar.

Xemnas stayed silent for a second, then spoke: "Then, if a fight did break out, they would be a challenge?".

"Yes-sir-ee." Xigbar crossed his arms, thinking about his fight with Terra… the day he lost his eye.

"Then to make sure that doesn't happen… we need to make a story that they'll believe as for why we're here,".

Some of the members actually started thinking about that… before Xigbar spoke up.

"Well. Keyblade Wielders have their own kinda code thing. Every keyblade wielder has a master. Since you're the superior, we could say you're Xion and Roxas's master,".

"how do you know so much about this, number II?" Xemnas questioned, staring at Xigbar.

"I don't know _that_ much. Just a few things. Nothing that would have been important before now,".

Xemnas gave Xigbar a look that said _'we will speak of this later'._ Though, Xigbar just shrugged.

"And that the superior's not just a master for keyblades but taught us in magic, and weapons," Zexion said, still not looking up from his book.

"And, as an excuse for why Xemnas can't use a keyblade, he lost it somehow," Marluxia suggested.

"And, that he let us stay here! Because we're still learning about how to use our powers!" Demyx said.

"wow, Waterboy did contribute something." Larxene commented, shaking her head "didn't think I'd ever see the day,".

"Hey!".

"I'll make copies of that for VIII, IV, and anyone else needs one to remember, I'll give them one," Saix said, though that sentence was obviously for Demyx.

"Meeting dismissed."

Xemnas and Saix disappeared first.

"Hope I get one chance to fight them. Maybe they'll be a challenge," Xaldin said, before disappearing.

"this will be… something." Zexion commented, and disappeared.

Lexaeus said nothing and just disappeared after Zexion.

"Hope they like music," Demyx said, grinning, before squeaking, and disappearing before a knife from Larxene hit him.

"I have a feeling fate is not on their side," Luxord mumbled, disappearing.

"They could be useful…" Marluxia muttered, before disappearing.

"Hope they're not idiots," Larxene snapped and disappeared.

Only Xigbar was left, who shook his head "I got the feeling… this won't end well… as if! And I know Mister Master has a different reason for not wanting to start a fight... Even if he doesn't know it himself... Chaos always trails behind keyblade wielders... Disturbing peace. Whether they like it or not," then he disappeared just like the others.

* * *

 _[Day One]_

Terra groaned, opening his eyes, only to see white. He jumped up, looking around. It… looked like a lab…

"would you look at that, he seems to think he's a kangaroo!" A male voice joked.

Terra turned to face the voice, and there was a male, with spiky red hair, emerald eyes, and purple upside down tear marks tattoos under his eyes. He was in a black cloak… not exactly welcoming.

"morning! Or is it noon… nevermind. Anyway, name's Axel, got it memorized?" He tapped the side of his head for emphasis.

"where am I?" Terra asked, suspicious.

"Sheesh, talk about tense! Well, we were… working on a machine to get to other world's, but it malfunctioned! And… accidentally teleported you here. So…" the man put a hand to his chin, then lowered it "welcome?".

"you… know about other world's? How?" Terra asked, now curious.

"Well. From our 'master'. He told us about them. Him and his… pupils can travel between worlds, but we can't. So, we wanted to test something… sorry about the inconvenience,".

"well… you didn't mean any harm I guess… it's ok- wait- master?" Terra's eyes widened.

"yeah. Guy used to have a giant key… he kinda had to give it up at one point though. Doesn't stop him from teaching though," Axel shrugged.

"he's a keyblade master?!"

"was, a keyblade master,"

"oh…"

Axel shrugged "anyway… you're the first one up. There were to others that appeared here when you di-".

"can I see them?!" Terra asked, sounding desperate. _Is it Aqua and Ven? Are they safe?_

"yeah. Sure. In there." Axel pointed to a different room, and Terra rushed over, throwing the door open.

Inside, were none other than Aqua and Ven, unconscious on the floor.

"Aqua! Ven!" Terra threw himself to his knees and shook them both.

There was a groan from the blond, who started to push himself up, opening his blue eyes. "T...Terra?" He said slowly, looking at the brunette, who sighed in relief. Then the blond's eyes widened "TERRA!". He hugged the startled brunette, grinning "You're safe!".

Aqua slowly woke up from the yelling, and pushed herself up "Terra… Ven?" She asked, seeing the two. Ven turned his gaze to her "Aqua!" He then tackled her into a hug as well. She let out a light chuckle, patting his head, before looking around "Where… are we?".

"Well, you're in our world. The World That Never Was, or something like that," Axel stood in the doorway, looking at the 3.

"Who are you?" Aqua stood up, as Ven let go of her, looking at Axel.

"No, wait… Lea?" Ven asked… The two looked very similar. Though... this person was much taller... had he somehow grown?

Axel looked startled, his eyes widening "Wait- what…?" He then shook his head "No, Names Axel, get it memorized,".

Ven looked confused "but… you look like him… and you're even saying the same line!".

Axel looked away "That… was my brother," He said slowly. _No… that was my somebody… was… was the machine the time machine? But… He didn't ask for Xion or Roxas this time… what did he do… I don't like the sound of this. Now I have to make stuff up…_

"Your… brother? Then why aren't you in the same world as him?" Ven asked.

"It's… complicated… Let's just say… curiosity killed the cat…" Axel stared at the wall, eyes narrowed.

Ven blinked… but… he had a feeling the man didn't want to talk about it.

"Well… We could just leave with our Keyblade gl-". Terra was interrupted as another cloaked figure, with long blond hair, and green eyes. "That would not be possible."

"Huh, Why?" Ven demanded, eyes narrowing slightly.

"This world is protected by a… spell of sorts. The only way to leave or enter is through the machine I was making. That is why I have started to work on it right away, so we can send you back,".

"So… How long will that take?" Aqua asked.

"About a week, maybe less," The 'Scientist', as Ven now dubbed him in his mind, turned away "Which I have to get back to. Axel can show you around. We are not your enemies. And we will try our best to… help you," And with that, the scientist left.

Axel crossed his arms, and shook his head "Don't mind him too much, he's just naturally creepy,".

Terra let out a snort, while Aqua gaped "That was rude!".

Axel grinned "Why thank you! Now, I'm supposed to be showing you around, right? Well, come on!". He left through the doorway, with the keyblade wielding trio right behind him. Though Axel paused for a second "Hey, Xion. Tell Roxas I can't join you guys for Ice Cream today. Promise we can do it tomorrow,".

Another person in a black cloak, that they only just now noticed, nodded. They were only a little shorter than Ven and had a hood over their head. The cloaked figure then walked out of the room silently.

"How young are they?" Aqua asked, wondering why the heck a child was here.

"15, I think… they're one of the Master's pupils. She doesn't… remember her past," Axel said the second part after a little hesitance… _because… she's a replica…_

"She… doesn't? Poor girl…" Terra said, looking truly sorry.

"What're you apologizing for? It wasn't your fault. Plus, she enjoys hanging out with me and Roxas… Might be hard not remembering your past… but…" Axel frowned for a second "Sometimes… it's best that we don't remember…" He stopped for a second, before continuing "Anyway… Welcome to the 'Grey room'.".

"Grey room? Then why does it seem kinda blue?". Ven was right. It did have a… kinda blue tint to it. There were a few white couches around, and some stare cases that went… somewhere.

There were a few people there, a guy with blond hair… and… a mullet? Playing music on a sitar. There was someone with steel like hair, who was reading a book, and the last person had orangish hair… the hair almost looked like fire. Almost.

"Guy with the Sitar is Demyx. The one reading is Zexion. Who I suggest you do not interrupt in his reading… and the other one is Lexaeus." Axel pointed to each of them in turn.

"Wait… you said everyone had… abilities? What are they?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, Well. There's Xigbar, who… has a tendency to defy gravity," Ven snorted, while Terra thought about that… _That sounds… familiar…_ Terra thought.

"There's Xaldin, has power over the wind… don't challenge him, he has a thing for poking stuff. With big spears. But he's fine other than that." The trio added him to their mental watch list. "Zexion can create illusions, Lexaeus Earth, Saix, the guy with blue hair, moon, Me, Fire," He held out his hand, and fire appeared in it, for emphasis.

"Demyx Water, Luxord, guy with blond hair and a short beard thing… time. Marluxia, pink hair-" Ven interrupted him, giggling "P-Pink hair?". Axel smirked, "Just don't let him hear you laughing about i-". This time Terra interrupted, smiling "Him?". Axel nodded, the smirk growing "Him.". Aqua shook her head, but she was smiling to "And he can?".

"Well, He has control over plants, but we just say flowers-". Ven burst out laughing and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles. Terra shook his head in amusement. Axel sighed, but he was on the edge of laughing "Then there's Larxene, just… don't talk to her in general. She is harsh as can be, and has power over lightning." Ven stopped giggling, and slowly stood up.

"Then there's Roxas and Xion, both of them keep their hoods up, a-". Axel was once again, interrupted

"Why do they keep their hoods up?" Aqua asked, kinda suspicious.

"Well, they get nervous around strangers, and… well, self-conscious, you know? They have no memories… seeing their own face, it… it confuses them sometimes," Axel responded, having to think that up quickly.

"Oh.. Poor kids.." Aqua said, sounding sorry.

"Well they ha-" just before he could speak, two cloaked figures, the one from earlier, and one about Ven's height ran into the room. They both stopped right in front of Axel, and… the shorter one… handed him an Ice-cream? It was a light blue.

He looked down at the shorter one, and smiled slightly, shaking his head "Didn't I tell you to go without me?". The taller one crossed their arms, looking at Axel as if challenging him to not accept the gift. Axel chuckled and used his free hand to pat their heads "alright, alright, I'll eat it. But get one for yourselves!" He said, smirking.

The 2 kids looked at each other, and if you could see their faces, they'd most likely be smiling. And with that, the 2 ran out of the room together.

"Who were they?" Ven asked.

"Roxas and Xion, The taller of the two being Roxas, the smaller Xion," Axel smiled "They're… pretty clingy, but they're my friends. And… The master's 2 pupils,".

Ven's mouth went agape, while Terra and Aqua looked to where the two kids had run off to.

"No specific element… but… they're pretty powerful when it comes to light attacks. Especially Roxas," Axel said, sitting down on the edge of one of the couches. "They also don't talk that much, just so you know, especially Roxas". _Actually… he's just not allowed to talk with them around..._

"So… They're keyblade wielders?" Ven questioned, a curious look on his face.

"Yep,".

"What do their keyblades look like?" It was Terra this time.

"Well… Mostly like a normal key, gold guard, silver on the… key part, and a silver keychain,".

"Eraqus never told us about other keyblade wielders out there…" Ven mumbled.

Axel glanced over "Well, maybe he didn't know about us. Or, maybe it was because they only recently got their keyblades. Either way, don't sound so down," he shrugged.

Ven looked over, and gave a small smile "Alright!".

"You… wouldn't mind if we trained, would you? Even if we can't leave… we should stay at best condition," Terra asked.

"Nah, don't worry about. You can. I'll show you to the training area," Axel stood, and led them down the hall.

The rest of the day was spent in training.

* * *

Xemnas stared at Kingdom Hearts, not turning to look at Xigbar "How did you really know? Why did you not tell me of these things?".

Xigbar scoffed, crossing his arms "As if! I wasn't lying during the meeting. They weren't important at the time, plus, how was I supposed to know that not all keyblades, look like a key? Honestly, that doesn't make sense… would you call something a keyblade if it didn't look like a key? As if!".

Xemnas's grip on the bars tightened "Yet, you had info and didn't tell me,".

"It slipped my mind, Mister Master, that's all," Xigbar seemed to be sweating slightly.

Xemnas's cold amber eyes turned to Xigbar "Well, it will not 'slip your mind' again, will it?".

"No, as if!".

"Good,".

* * *

 _[Day 2]_

"So you 3, remember my warnings?" Axel asked, talking to them as if they were his students, though he was smiling in a joking matter.

"Don't bother Larxene, never interrupt Zexion when he's reading, don't challenge Xaldin…" Ventus counted off a finger as he stated the different things.

"Great! Now I'm gonna go sleep in some more…" With that, Axel left the 3 to do whatever.

"I'm going to practice my magic… then I might do some reading. You 2?" Aqua stated, smiling.

"Aqua, You're already great at magic!" Ven complained.

"Well, there's always room for improvement, you know,".

"I might do some training. Wanna spar, Ven?" Terra asked.

"Sure!".

"But Ven, you're already great at fighting!"

"Aqua!" Ven pouted.

The 3 friends laughed as they walked toward the training room. Though, they saw a sight as they entered.

Xion and Roxas were training, and they had just locked keyblades. Roxas started pushing Xion back, though she got out of the lock, and slashed at Roxas from the side. Roxas winced, then jumped at Xion, hitting her. The two then locked keyblades again.

Then they both jumped back, Roxas on the left, Xion on the right, as they circled each other.

They then charged, both holding their weapons with two hands, and jumped, clanging keyblades. But then, Roxas let go of the keyblade with one hand, almost being hit to the ground by Xion, but grabbed her leg, and pulled her underneath him, as they hit the ground again.

The breath was knocked out of Xion, and Roxas pointed his keyblade at her.

Aqua was about to run over, but then Roxas got off her and held out his hand, which Xion gingerly accepted. She was pulled to her feet, and the 2 both unsummoned their keyblades.

"That was a nice fight, but don't you think that was a kinda… dirty move?" Terra asked, getting the two kids attention.

The taller of the two, Roxas, tilted his head to the side, while Xion rubbed the back of her head "Well… we were training in case we ever get into a real big fight… And I was going to be the person challenging him… I was supposed to counter whatever he does…". Her voice was light and quiet, sounding… ashamed.

She looked down, and even with shadows covering her face, she looked ashamed, just like how she sounded ashamed.

But Roxas then put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, and the two stayed like that for a moment. She then looked over at the 3 "So you're… Keyblade wielders, like us?" She sounded curious.

"Uh-Huh!" Ven grinned.

"What he said," Terra smiled.

"You both didn't seem to be using any magic in that fight," Aqua noticed.

"Well… We were both trying to not rely on magic too much… but more on our attacks, that's why" Xion answered. She then looked between the 3 other keyblade wielders "Could we… maybe see you… spar? We've… never really seen any other people who can… use keyblades like us…". _And… we never had a master… or did we? Before… we lost our memory…_

Ven grinned "Yeah! We were gonna spar right now actually!".

Xion smiled "Then we'll watch!" She dragged Roxas by the arm to one side of the room, next to Aqua. The female keyblade wielder looked at the younger ones, trying to see through the darkness of the hoods… She could see pale skin on both of them… And… she thought she could see blue eyes… but that's it.

Terra summoned his keyblade, 'EarthShaker' (He has not gotten 'Ends of the Earth' yet). And looked over at Ven, who summoned Wayward Wind, holding it reverse hand. Roxas pointed at Ven's keyblade while looking at Aqua.

"Oh? Why he holds it that way? It helps him hit faster, which is his specialty. And it feels right to him, to hold it that way," Aqua said, noticing Roxas pointing at Ven's keyblade. "He also calls it, Wayward Wind. Do you two have a name for your keyblades?".

Xion nodded "Kingdom Key,".

Aqua nodded. That name made sense from the looks of their keyblades.

Ven charged at Terra, and slashed downward, while Terra moved to the side, and slower than Ven slashed at the Smaller Keyblade wielder. Though Ven was faster and jumped back. "Strike Raid!" Ven threw his Keyblade at Terra, who raised his keyblade in turn to block it. The Keyblade then flew back to Ven like a boomerang.

"So, No magic like you were doing?" Ven called out, while he was dodging another hit from Terra.

"No, it'd be cool to see other magic!" Xion called back.

Ven nodded, and turned back toward Terra, and charged, but Terra raised his keyblade, and yelled "MINES!"(Do they have a line for that? Yes? No? Idk), and orangish circles seemed to appear on the floor. Ven, going to fast to stop himself, stepped on one, and it exploded under him and sent him into the air, where Terra attacked.

Ven hit the ground, then stood, readying his keyblade again "Fire Strike!", his keyblade lit up in flames, as she slashed at Terra, who blocked, but then The Speedy Keyblade wielder yelled "FIRE SURGE!", and flew forward into Terra, with a ring of fire surrounding him.

"Don't beat each other up to much!" Aqua called.

Ven gave her a grin "Ok!".

Terra stood back up, and charged, yelling "ICE!", where a shard of ice flew at Ven, who blocked, but while he was paying attention to the Ice, Terra slashed at him, sending him back.

Ven pushed himself up, and yelled "COMMAND STYLE: FIRESTORM!" suddenly it seemed like Ven was surrounded by fire, with his keyblade being on fire as well. He slashed at Terra, who blocked, jumped back, and then jumped back forward yelling "BLIZZARD STRIKE!". Doing the same thing Ven did earlier, but with his keyblade seeming to have ice on it.

Roxas looked at Ven, and pointed at him, while Xion asked: "What is that?".

Aqua looked at the two "Well… they're called command styles, where after using a move for a while, you can do something like that,".

They heard Terra yell "COMMAND STYLE: DIAMOND DUST!" and looked over just in time to see Terra become coated in ice, charging at the on fire Ven.

* * *

The two continued to fight, before Ven was thrown back, and onto the ground, where he panted "Alright… huff… done now…" He pushed himself up, groaning "ow…".

Terra shook his head, smiling, and threw Ven a Hi-Potion, The fast keyblade wielder drinking it quickly.

"That was cool!" Xion said, and even with her face hidden, it was obvious she was smiling.

"Me getting my butt kicked?" Ven asked, shaking his head.

"Wha- No, I mean-" Xion sounded flustered.

Terra shook his head in amusement "Hey, you're definitely getting better, Ven,".

Xion then jumped up "Hey! Maybe we can get the 'Icing on the cake'! And invite Axel to!".

Aqua, Ven, and Terra turned to look at her "What's… the 'Icing on the cake?'." Ven asked,

"Well, we'll show you!" She turned to Roxas "Can you get Axel? And meet me at the place we found yesterday! Don't forget the 'Icing on the Cake!'" Roxas nodded and ran off to find the Pyro.

"C'mon!" Xion beckoned and ran off down a different hallway.

The Wayfinder Trio shrugged at each other and followed her.

Soon, they found themselves in a garden-like area, with a clear view of the heart-shaped moon in the sky. Or, that's what Aqua, Terra, and Ven thought it was. (Alright, mind you, I might have made this area up… but I bet Marluxia would have a garden somewhere! And the Wayfinder Trio doesn't know about Kingdom Hearts). Xion sat down on a long bench, "Come on! Sit down!" She smiled at the 3.

They each sat down, looking up at the sky, where a few stars were out "Why's the moon look like that?". "Well… I don't know… but it's always been like that in this world," Xion stated, looking up at the moon.

A few seconds later, Roxas, an Axel, walked over.

Axel smirked, "You know, you shouldn't let Marluxia know you found his garden,".

Xion giggled "We won't!".

Roxas then handed out the light blue ice cream the Wayfinder trio had seen him and Xion give to Axel the other day. "What flavor is it?" Ven asked.

"Sea-Salt!" Xion said.

"Wait… Sea-Salt?" Terra sounded skeptical.

But seconds after he said that Roxas had taken a bite of his. Xion doing the same. Axel gave the Wayfinder Trio a smirk "Well? Go on. It's not poison,".

Aqua gave Terra a look "Be polite," And then she took a bit, Ven soon after, and then, with a sigh, Terra tried it.

"It's… Salty but Sweet…" Ven said.

Axel snorted, cracking up a little.

"What's so funny?!" Ven asked, frowning.

"Nothing, just Roxas said the same exact thing the first time he tried it,".

Roxas then pointed at Xion.

"And I did too," Xion responded, after noticing the confused looks from the Wayfinder trio.

"I… Guess it's good," Terra said.

And so the Wayfinder trio, Axel, and Xion talked, while Roxas looked down, feeling a little left out… Why wasn't he allowed to speak or show his face…? Because he looked like Ven? He didn't understand… why could Xion speak but not show her face…? He… He wanted to know… He wanted to talk to his friends…

His grip tightened around the popsicle stick, as he felt his chest clench. It wasn't a nice feeling…

He _wanted_ to _talk_ to _his friends!_

He clenched his teeth, grip tightening even more, and before he knew it the popsicle stick snapped. The talking stopped, and all eyes turned to Roxas.

"Hey… You doing ok, Bud?" Axel asked. He knew nobodies couldn't feel emotion… but something seemed to be bothering the young nobody.

"..." Roxas wanted to speak… no… he wanted to scream. Say something… he didn't want to feel alone! He didn't want to be alone again! _HE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE HIS FRIENDS WERE. WHERE THEY OKAY?! Would… Would he see them again…? Or… did X- get them… Terra… Aqua!_

Roxas blinked, shaking his head. What? What was that? _Huh…? Why did I think about that…?_

"Roxas?" Xion asked, shaking her friend.

Roxas jumped, looking at her, before looking over at Aqua, Terra, and… Hims- wait. What? No… that was… Ventus. Wait… He had only heard A- the blue haired girl, call the boy 'Ven'... So… where did 'Ventus' come from? Where did the names Aqua and Terra, come from?

He put his hand to his head, holding back a groan, clenching his teeth. He stood up quickly, and stumbled slightly, falling to his knees, hands to his head. "N-Ngh…".

"Roxas!" Axel rushed to Roxas's side, hand on Roxas's back "Hey… Buddy… What's wrong? C'mon! Buddy!" Roxas wasn't responding, clenching his head.

"Xion! Get Vexen!" Axel commanded, not looking over at her.

She nodded and ran off.

Terra stood, kneeling down beside Roxas "Anything we can do?".

Axel looked over at Ven "You're fast, right? Make sure she gets to Vexen fast! Hurry!".

Ven looked at Roxas for a moment, before nodding, and running off after Xion.

Aqua put a hand on Roxas's shoulder "Hey… I know you're in pain… but… can you tell us what's going on…?".

Roxas tilted his head up toward Aqua, staring at her, and lowered one of his hands away from his head slightly. He lifted it toward Aqua a little, it shaking slightly, as he said the first thing he had said since the Wayfinder trio had come:

"A...Aqua…".

He then fell forward, Axel and Terra catching him.

But Aqua was in shock. She had been the only one to hear him… and… he sounded so much… like…

Ven…?

Vexen glanced at the young nobody who had been placed on a bed "He is fine, physically. But… despite being asleep, his brain waves are not in Delta, but in beta state, seeming to be working overdr-".

"English, Vexen," Axel grumbled, wanting to know what's happening to his friend.

But before Vexen could react, Aqua spoke up "It means his brain is thinking the fastest it can, when it should be thinking slower, since he is asleep,".

Vexen stared at her for a moment "FINALLY I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN!".

Aqua looked over at Roxas "Is it… really necessary for the hoods? Why do you wear them anyway?". Ven and Terra nodded in agreement, they were also wondering.

"I jinxed it didn't I…?" Vexen groaned.

"Well, The cloaks are to protect us from the darkness. 'Master' It only protects from outside darkness but… it… keeps us from being corrupted," Axel for the first time wondered about the real reason they wear the cloaks… If they were nobodies, how could they get corrupted?

"But… there's one thing I don't understand," Vexen was looking at a machine that was connected to Roxas, a small smirk on his face. _I think I finally found the connection… Since my time machine still had energy from the last time... It managed to do just as I wanted... Sending the boy... from so long ago with a heart of pure light... and it gives me time to actually finally find out just exactly why these 2 look alike! But now..._

"What?" Xion looked up at him.

"Well, Xion," Vexen made sure the smirk was gone, before turning to face the others in the room. "What I don't understand... " He paused.

"Is why Roxas has a heart of pure light,"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, this will be a two-shot! So no worries. Not sure when it'll be updated though. This is the longest chapter I've ever written… phew.**

* * *

 _[You ever wonder, if someone out there looks like you?]_

 _[Ever wonder… If there's a connection, if there is someone out there like you?]_

 **{If maybe… Could you somehow be related? Or maybe… They act like you?}**

 _ **{Or perhaps… They're very different, and the exact opposite of you?}**_

(That maybe… they have friends like yours… And a story similar to yours?)

 **(Or… maybe their story is entirely different)**

 _[Wonder if they see the exact same sky as you? See it the same way?]_

 _[If they like the same kind of food, drink, color, or ice cream?]_

 **{That they care about the same values you do? Care about the same things?}**

 _ **{Or maybe, if they're willing to do anything for what they want?}**_

(And wonder if your story or theirs is sadder…)

 **(Who went through more pain? Them, or me?)**

 _[But then…]_

 _[It's gone]_

 **{The thought…}**

 _ **{It escapes you}**_

(Like it…)

 **(Was never there…)**

 _ **( { [ ...In the first place... ] } )**_


End file.
